


TimKon Week 2020 Day 3: Whaaaaaaat is that?

by SweetTsubaki



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [3]
Category: DC Comics, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: BartRose is a ship I like but in here it's just suggested as a possibility, Basque Mythology, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Mostly from Cassie's PoV, Post-Crisis, Pre-Flashpoint (DCU), Pre-New 52, Pre-Slash, TimKon's just...there, barely there but still, mostly cute fluff with a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTsubaki/pseuds/SweetTsubaki
Summary: Seriously? They had been called for that?Timkon Week 2020 Day 3: Supernatural(for the first time I won't combine the prompts as I don't write smut)
Relationships: (suggested as only a one sided crush), Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen/Rose Wilson, Cassie Sandsmark & Rose Wilson, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740133
Kudos: 14
Collections: TimKon Week





	TimKon Week 2020 Day 3: Whaaaaaaat is that?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> Since my mom's basque (her dad went from the Spanish side to the French side, the regions have their own cultural differences but then there's also those added by the French/Spanish separation. It's a bit weird) even if she moved to Paris when she was young and both her parents passed away before I was born, most of what I know comes from her.  
> I don't actually use much of it here. Because I can't get into the details I'd want to go into which is why the Supernatural theme is pretty light.
> 
> It's unbetaed and I'll probably go back to it tomorrow for some of the most obvious mistakes

Tim had just rejoined the Titans a few months ago and, while he was happy to be with his friends again. He had to admit that sometimes the weird things that happened around them were just….A bit too much. Even for him (and he had learned to take things in stride years ago).  
So now, here they were. In a country that wasn’t really one. Separated in two by the countries they officially belonged to, with which they shared the official language. Separated by a mountain range called the Pyrenees. Which was where they were right now. And according to his GPS, they had crossed over from the Spanish side to the French one.

He wasn’t sure what was going on. Or he did somewhat. The Giant in front of them had sort of explained. He was just glad Cassie’s mom had taught her some ancient languages to talk to him. Bart probably could have helped but he had been distracted and came back after the giant had started talking with Cassie. Which was weird. She was flying so they could talk face to face but the Giant was dressed like a fishermen from an old tale while Cassie was wearing jeans.

They had been called there by an American tourist who saw what looked like a Giant come down the mountains. Most of the people in the surrounding area didn’t even seemed fazed when they had snooped around.

Right now he was lounging against Conner who was playing with his fingers (apparently his gloves’ texture was too weird. It kinda felt like watching a kid play with Slime). While Bart was trying to explain one of the games he had created. Tim and Conner had been there when he had. So Tim knew he should probably stop him from telling Rose of all people. But she had tried to calm down a bit and Conner did trust her. Sort of.

Cassie turned to them.

“Ok so this guy’s called Olentzero and he’s basically the Santa of this place. He’s the last of his kind and their name is literally written as Gentils around these parts. I don’t know who speaks French or not but it means nice….so…yeah. I think we were called for nothing. He said there was a nice inn not far from here if we wanted to settle for the night. He’s scouting to see the houses he should be bringing presents to in a few days.”

Tim Conner and Rose groaned while Bart pouted, but he got over it quickly and started talking to Rose again who rolled her eyes and muttered a “might as well”.

\- - -

They all bid goodbye to the Giant, Gent-something and looked at Tim’s phone and then his GPS to find the inn he had mentioned. They chose to go to the town in civilian clothes and paid for two bedrooms with two beds. The boys had no problem sharing and Cassie and Rose ignored each other most of the time. Or rather, Cassie ignored Rose’s taunting. When she went to the other room to wake the boys up she had seen that they had brought the two beds together and were basically just cuddling each other. If she had known she’d have joined them. It couldn’t be worse than having to deal with Rose. Except for the ex-boyfriend awkwardness.

She woke them up and they all left after eating breakfast. As annoying as it was that they had travel only to find out there was no actual threat, it was a nice place to visit and she had found a creature from a mythology she didn’t know much about and she couldn’t wait to tell her mom. So she turned to Tim who was piloting their ship back to the US with Conner leaning against his seat from behind and playing with his hair. It was a bit weird. They had never had issues with casually touching each other, but neither of them were good at initiating affection-filled gestures when it wasn’t needed for comfort in relationships that weren’t romantically induced. But since Tim had come back to the Teen Titans, they became more common.

It was probably to the trauma of losing Conner for Tim, and the trauma of Tim being so lost he wasn’t there to welcome his best friends back for Conner. Neither really wanted to let the other go. It was kind of the same for all of them really. But they took it a step further for each other (and that’s counting giving in every time Bart asked for a hug).

Things were better between her and Conner. The truth is that, even if breaking up had been hard, she had realized that she had moved on from him while he was still dead. It still wasn’t easy to accept but she was getting there. And celibacy seemed to do him some good. There was a weird time when he and Rose had kind of flirted but it never went past flirting and she stopped soon enough because, just like with Kid Devil, Rose had found someone she could actually get along with…kind of. It was strange for Cassie to even think of, much less admit, but it was true. It would probably be better for Rose anyway. Or was it just wishful thinking? She wasn’t ready to let Conner go yet. She knew that, even if she had no choice in what he did. Growing up was hard and annoying. She often spent time alone. Kiran wasn’t available and the 5 of them were the main team that went out in the past few weeks. Which was annoying as both duos were composed of one person she’d like to hang out with and one she’d rather avoid. Bart with a crush was cute though. He had gotten over his crush on Kiran when he realized boys weren’t really her thing. She just hopped Rose would be careful when rejecting him.

Wait.

She turned to Conner and Tim.

Oh.

She wasn’t sure what to think. Both of her ex-boyfriends….even if she never really counted as an actual boyfriend. Things made sense.

Did they know?

She looked more closely at them. They were joking around about weird things happening every time Tim went to France or something. Ugh, she knew that look. And she had never seen it on either boy’s face, ever.

Well that stung. She knew hers and Conner’s relationship hadn’t been that great but still. To be faire she didn’t know much about Tim’s romantic history and Conner’s was filled with creeps. She was probably the most normal girlfriend he’d had and she was Wonder Girl. Wasn’t that why he had broken up with her in the first place?

It was probably best for both boys if they didn’t realize anything for now then. She didn’t want Conner to find someone else yes, but more importantly, her boys were too hurt. She didn’t want them to form a relationship if they risked hurting each other because of bad experience. She’d only act if in ten years they were still two oblivious pining idiots.

Either way they were going to be fine.

Maybe that was Olentzero gift for her. Realizing this.

**Author's Note:**

> Jentilaks are giants, it's true that some french people called them with the french word for nice, but that's not what it actually means. It' s just something that happened over time.  
> Anyway, they threw stones but have disappeared when Christianity started in the Basque Country and only Olentzero remains.  
> I love Basque Mythology even if very little remained from pre-christian times. It's interesting to see how the myths were adapted to christianity as they were converted very recently compared to most of Europe.


End file.
